


Their betrayal

by Meeeeeeemes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayed Harry Potter, i dont know what i was thinking, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeeeeeemes/pseuds/Meeeeeeemes
Summary: After Harrys friends learn he is a Horcrux thay turn their back o him. Harry is left alone (a short oneshot)





	Their betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I have written more to this fanfic but no matter how many ideas i got it never seemed good enough. So i decided to end it at mini cliffhanger

His friends weren’t there with him. They left him once they all learned what he was. He was a horcrux. Voldemorts soul was inside of him. At least a part of it. 

It was not like he expected them to stay. He was something that had no right to exist. But still, all of them went through so much together. And yet, they have turned their backs on him once the ugly truth was revealed.

‘You are a monster!’ he heard their voice in his head. It still hurt. More than anything he’s experienced in his life. 

Tears streamed down his cheeks. He angrily wiped them away. Everyone in his live abandoned him in some way. 

The Dursleys didn’t want him. He was just a freak to them, unworthy their attention. 

Sirius died and it was all his fault. He still couldn’t forgive himself. 

And now, Ron and Hermione- his first friends he ever made. 

They all saw Snapes memory. How Dumbledore expected Harry to sacrifice himself. He felt shattered. Broken. Betrayed. Nothing made sense anymore. Maybe he should just let Voldemort kill him. It sounded like a good idea.

Slowly he stood up. His bones objected since he was in the same position for a couple of hours.

Gradually he took a few steps. He knew where Voldemort was. And he was coming to him.

............................

The walk was surprisingly calm. No shouting. No fight. Only silence, that covered everything in a cold blanket. Harry couldn’t even hear his footsteps.

And yet, he felt peaceful. He never really knew this feeling. He wanted to stay like that forever. No problems, no lives to save. 

No death.

Step after step he was closer to the forest, where Voldemort waited for him.  
............................

Voldemort didn’t look like in his Third Year. He looked like an older version of Tom Riddle. Wavy brown hair and normal eyes. No snake features anymore.

“Harry Potter. What a surprise. You finally decided to surrender yourself to me?” teal eyes looked at him with curiosity. 

Harry thought about his response. He could fight, surrender himself or..?

Tell the truth. 

The truth. What was the truth? That he was a pig for slaughter? That he was meant to sacrifice himself?

No.

Maybe that was Dumbedores plan but not anymore. 

“I’m your Horcrux” Harry said

Riddles face didn’t show any emotions. Then it looked horrified.

“What?” Tom asked shocked

“A Horcrux. A piece of your souls is inside me. It was since you tried to kill me but the spell backfired. I saw it from Snapes memories.” Harry said truthfully 

“Impossible” Riddle said practically running to him “Unless....” he took Harrys cheek in his head. 

He closed his eyes trying to feel his soul deep inside Harry. It was there. A small fragment but still. 

The last Horcrux. 

“My soul” whispered Tom

Harry looked into teal eyes. Voldemort seemed different. He was gentle. He definitely wasn’t a monster everyone as portrayed him. 

“I don’t want to fight.” whispered Harry, tears streaming down his cheeks

Tom carefully whipped them away. Then he hugged the teen, resting his head on the pile of black, messy hair

“You don't have to fight anymore”


End file.
